


Happily Never After **sequel**

by Naita_Lolana_Lekika



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naita_Lolana_Lekika/pseuds/Naita_Lolana_Lekika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to my akatsuki love story "What is love?" The akatsuki boys are now all dead and gone, how will our heroines survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past, Present, Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely, just lovely. I've made it far enough to have a second book. I've finally thought it all through and it seems pretty kick-ass at the moment.  
> Note: I finally finished hooray!!! Now, the last thing I want you to do is tell me who your favorite pairing is, or if you want a pairing to change just let me know  
> http://www.quizazz.com/quiz.php/1211495/Whos-your-favorite-pairing/

"It's nice to see you again." "......." "I've been good, I bet the kids are with you right now, learning how to make explosions and making you proud." No response, like usual. I don't expect gravestone to talk back to me. I probably looked crazy talking to someone's grave like this, but I'll do it anyway. Like I always do. I stared at the writing on the gravestone, R.I.P Deidara Bakuhatsu.

What was I doing? I shook my head. I shouldn't be coming here every morning at 3:00. Before I couldn't imagine waking up that early, but now I do it so much that my body automatically gets up, I don't even need an alarm clock anymore. I dress in black more than ever, I haven't wore any other colors in 3 years. My hair is always pinned up into a bun, I know wear a wig over it. A black one, which is very long and I keep in a ponytail. The others now think I grew it out and dyed it black, though sometimes I came close to it.

I looked up at the sky, the others........they're off worse than I am. Mikka got really quiet and proper, I hate it.. I haven't heard Lyric speak more than a sentence in almost two years, Chi has been especially good so far, she hasn't done anything rebellious, which is very unlike herself. Where did it go wrong? It seemed to go from bad to good to a perfect dream. Have we woken up now? I lost Deidara and the kids, my chance of having a perfect family and life.

My eyes watered. I wiped them off, gave one last look at the grave. Tomorrow I won't come. I'll stay at home until 6:00, wake up, get dressed, then head to work and come straight home. I won't be helping out with homework like I would've if I wasn't so weak. I took a deep sigh and walked away from the graveyard. I've also lost my fear of graveyards and ghosts. Maybe it's just me.

*****

I didn't think I would get out this late. I just had to agree to overtime this week didn't I? I'm the one who always gets overtime. Maybe because I'm so spacey around my co-workers that I'll agree to almost anything. I continued walking through the late summer air with a pace at a speed walk. My fear of the dark still hasn't been concurred, and the streetlights have been on for quite some time I think.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the old graveyard. I quickly looked away. What was I thinking? Did I want to have a heart attack going into a graveyard at night? I couldn't help it, that aching feeling in my chest got stronger whenever I passed by......him. I had no other choice, I usually don't go to see him at this hour, just in the morning, but it couldn't hurt. Mr. James wouldn't mind. Mr. James was the one who watched over the graveyard. He was a nice, sweet, old man that we all liked. I always checked up on him because of the hunch in his back. He often made jokes about how he would one day be buried in the exact same graveyard he watched over, while someone else watched over him.

I unlocked the front gate, (Mr. James gave me the spare key), and walked past the rows of names of graves. I stopped in front of Deidara's. Looking down at the flowers I left from this morning.........wait....where were they? I looked back up, my eyes widened when I stopped at the name: Audrice Berton. Who the hell was she? Maybe it's the lighting fooling my eyes. I walked all around the graveyard, twice. This was weird, a grave couldn't've just disappeared, could it?

I knocked on Mr. Jame's front door. He was required to live in the little house next to the graveyard. I wouldn't have done it. It's old and grey and creepy in there, and I've only seen it once but it gives me the chills every time I pass by it. The door opened and Mr. James came out in his pajamas, holding out an old candle light, (though he could just turn the light on but whatever). and adjusting his glasses.

"Briana, what are you doing here so late? I only see you before even dawn." "I know Mr. James, but it's just that something, well.....attracted me here. But I was just wandering if you knew what happened to Deidara's grave?" Mr. James looked confused and scratched the back of his head, "Deidara.....Deidara.....eh...no, I'm afraid I haven't heard of that name before." He saw the concerned/scared look on my face. What could've happened to him? "Let me just be sure and check for you, ok?" He shuffled through his bookcase and pulled out the most oldest-looking one.

He squinted as he glided his finger past the names. Finally he closed the book shut and I jumped. "I don't see the name in here." "Okay." I lowered my head as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Go home and get some sleep, maybe then you can get your head together and remember the right name." I turned from the door. Mr. James didn't mean that as an insult, I know he didn't, he was too kind of a man. But that didn't stop the pain in my chest and the tears from falling when I got home.

Because I know Deidara Bakuhatsu's name from anywhere, even if it was in a different language.

So then what just happened now?


	2. Stop

A lady in a beautiful white dress. It was vintage, kinda old style. She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She walked down an alter with a man in a tux and he had some gray hair. The traditional "Here comes the bride", song (I never found out the actual name of it), was playing on an orchestra. Eventually the man holding her arm went off to the side, along with some other man. She stood next to a handsome man, his hair was slicked back and he gave her a look that carried pure love. She smiled hugely, almost all of her teeth showing. They turned towards a man with a bible, (not quite sure who he is or if he's authorized to hold that bible, but who cares?)

That was one of the few videos of my mother I had left. It was her and my father's wedding. Her hair was a lighter shade and her eyes a certain sparkle I may not have ever been born with. Both of them died about three years ago. Along with......Sasori. As a matter of fact, they all died in the same month. I always watch this video, I lie and say I'm sick so I don't have to go to work. This video is what reminds me of my parents, and also what would have been if Sasori wasn't gone. I can only imagine that that's me in that dress, a beautiful silky one. With Sasori by my side in the alter, (though I can never imagine his face just right, something always gets in the way).

The video ended with Mom throwing flowers over her shoulder and my Auntie catching them, then both of them drive off in a limo with the words "Just married" attached to the bumper. This seemed like the perfect wedding to me, ever since I was small. It's like my fairy tale, my version of Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty all wrapped up into one. But then of course, fairy tales don't exist. It'll always just be a fairy tale in my head........

I stuffed my face into the pillow, but the sound of the phone ringing made me jump. I covered my ears but I still heard it. I threw the pillow on top of it. The annoying shrill was still audible. I looked at the caller ID. What did Briana want? We really haven't talked in.......I don't even know how long. I flipped it open and pushed the talk button:

"Hello?"   
"Mikka!!! Oh-ma-god!!!"  
"You sound excited......"  
"There's big, huge stuff I think we need to talk about!"  
"What is it?" great, she's back to her normal loud self, ugh.  
"I went to Deidara's grave last night, but it wasn't there, and Mr. James can't find his name in the book anywhere!"  
"Maybe he made a mistake, you know Mr. James is getting pretty old."   
"I know, but something in my gut tells me that something weird is going on."  
I rolled my eyes and smiled a smile I haven't made in years, Briana was definitely back somehow. "Well you would know, your like the queen of weirdness, and you got your gut feeling back?" I still remember when Briana use to try to make predictions of the future, they usually went horribly wrong.....but somehow strangely it was a lot of fun.   
"But anyways, we'll meet at the old base, you gather everyone up."  
"Why?" I asked, reaching into the fridge for some ice cream.  
"Because I did a lot of research, and not only Deidara's, but everyone else's grave is gone too, like it never was even there."

I dropped my phone and quickly put on some clothes, not caring whether or not I needed a shower. "Mikka? Hello? Hello?" I never bothered to say goodbye as I closed the door. Briana isn't overreacting this time, I just know, she wouldn't fuck around with something as big as this. Especially if everyone might be involved.

Because we still care way too much for our own good, and the worst part is that we know it.


	3. Rewind

(Mikka POV)  
I thought Konan had destroyed the old base three years ago. I almost wish she had, it's too many painful memories here, I hate it. I moved all through the base, the living room, where we fought over the remote and argued on what to watch, the kitchen, where somebody would randomly cook a meal or snack, the bathrooms, the bedrooms. I skipped one in the right corner of me. I wiped the tears that were trying to escape and kept walking.

The girls and I had visited all the Akatsuki's graves, and we couldn't find even one, all their names were skipped, like they were never there like Briana said. I'm not sure what exactly this means yet, but I headed down to the old base once everyone left to see if there was any clues to help me think of what to do. So far....nothing, I haven't the slightest clue. I wondered if I should go into Sasori's room, but there probably wouldn't be anything there.........  
I sighed and pulled on my coat, I had to walk out to the car which I had parked about a mile away. Even though the Akatsuki were dead, we didn't need anyone snooping around in their base and find something they shouldn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled up on the curb to my apartment, I groaned and slammed my head against the steering wheel. It made a loud beep sound that pierced the silence. 'Sounds a lot like my frustration' . I sighed, my heart was too anxious. What I needed was to go inside, pull out some rocky road ice cream and sit down and watch some good comedy movies. It usually cheers me up for the time being. 'Yeah! Then I'll find more clues somewhere else!' I pushed the door open and ran up the stairs, but only to hit something hard.

"Ow," I whined and held my forehead. What hit me? I looked across from me.........was that? No, it couldn't be........but he did look vaguely familiar.  
He had the same shade of red hair, the big brown eyes, and the baby face. Was this his reincarnation? His skin looked more vibrant, so it was obvious he was human, not puppet, like......like.......

"Sasori?" I questioned, unsure if it was really him. There was the possibility. He looked up at me, confused. There was a silent moment, and right when I was about to glomp him, he spoke up, "Um ma'am, have we ever met before?" I blinked. He...doesn't.....remember? This is the Sasori I know, but his attitude towards me is different. What happened while we were apart? "Um.....no I just saw your name on the door." He seemed to relax a bit, "I just moved in." He told me, picking up the things that fell out of his moving box. I helped, noticing he had the same pictures he used to have in his room. "My name is Mikka, I live right next door to you," I paused and tried to make a easy laugh, "Sorry for running into you like that." "It's fine." He set the box down at the front door, and walked back down the stairs, "Excuse me." he said as he passed me.

So much for conversation......but he probably is really busy right now. I peeked inside his apartment, he had the same bedroom furniture. I shook my head, this is too weird, I'm gonna call Briana. And tomorrow I'm going back to the base to look at Sasori's room.

(Briana POV)

I changed into my uniform and stamped the papers for today. My job suites me I guess, I work as a Councillor at a crazy home. Your probably wandering how I got this job, since I'm kinda crazy too. We'll my boss thought I would be able to connect with some of the patients there, which will help me tell my co-workers how to understand them and what they need. This actually works for me and I'm comfortable doing it, despite most people feel afraid. I work in the green degree, which is mostly our way of leveling the capacity of their insanity. So green would most likely be people in the middle, who are very insane, but not in any way dangerous.

I was about to go to my first patient's room for the day when my boss walked in, "Good morning Briana." "Sir, shouldn't you be calling me by my first name when we're in a formal situation?" He laughed, "I've known you too many years to call you by first name now." I said nothing, but somehow it just didn't feel right. "Anyways, I came to tell you that you will be moved up to orange degree." "What?!? But those are the much more serious cases, I don't think I'm ready for them yet." He gave me a supposedly warm smile, "Don't worry, I believe in you. Now you'll only have one patient, he's so far being accused of bombings and his trail is in about a month." "So you want me to keep him under control until the day of his trail?" "Exactly." he opened the door and a blonde walked in. His hair was down which was unusually long for a male, and he was cuffed while wearing the usual uniform the patients were required to wear.

He was looking down, away from me, "-and he's about 21 or 22, the file was unclear of his age." Oops, I zoned out on my boss, luckily I doubt he knows that. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ms. Kihara," I held out my hand for him to shake. He gave me a look and when I looked confused he held up his cuffed hands. "Oh.....right. Well, come right this way please." I waved my hand in the direction I was going. The guards stood close behind him, although I don't think it was necessary.

As soon as they closed the door I spun around. Good, they weren't going to watch inside. "Let me see your hands." "What, un?" "Just let me see." He gave me his hands and I took off the cuffs. "Your really going to trust me like that, yeah?" "As long as your with me your not a prisoner; your just a patient that needs help." He l gave me a look and sat down in a chair. I took out a pen and my clip board. "So...what's your name?" "Didn't that guy tell you, hmm?" "Well......I wasn't paying attention." He raised an eyebrow and I waited for him to answer, "It's Deidara, un." "Deidara Bakuhatsu?" "Yeah." "Deidara.....?" "Yes, that's it." "......You don't remember?" "Remember what, un?" Is he messing with me? He told me his name, he has long blonde hair, and he keeps saying un.

"How old are you?" "22, un." It has been three years, Deidara would be 22 by now........ I continued taking notes and talking to him. He wouldn't spill about his childhood, but I knew most stuff he did in his past and recently. He doesn't deny that he's been bombing things, which now worries me, but so far not much else. It's obvious to me he's a bomber for hire, although I don't know much else about him. I gave up about an hour later and just started talking to him. The conversation drifted off to my past, which I blabbed on and on about, but went silent after I mentioned Mikka's wedding.

I wasn't sure whether or not he was listening, because the guards came in and took him to his room. My shift was over and I sat in my car, thinking, trying to connect everything that's happened so far. Something had to happen in that gap between when they died and when the graves disappeared. I just didn't know what. My phone rang and I peeked at caller ID, what did Mikka want?

"Hello?"  
"Briana, Sasori is my new next door neighbor."  
"Say what? That's awesome! What happened?"  
"I bumped into him and he doesn't remember me........"  
Gre~at.


End file.
